Misunderstandings and Assumptions
by TrappedInWonderland
Summary: Keigo is convinced that Orihime's smile is brighter somehow, but Tatsuki has her suspicions. Will she be able to figure out what's going on behind her best friend's smile?


**Hello there! This idea came to me last night just as I was falling asleep and I knew that I had to write it! So instead of doing my Advanced Math homework I wrote this :) I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I don't own Bleach either.**

"Something's up with Orihime…" Keigo mused as he lounged in his desk.

Tatsuki and the others looked at him inquisitively and he quickly elaborated.

"Well it's hard to explain, but it's like she's extra happy. If it's even possible for her to be any happier. It's like, I don't know, her smile is brighter?" Keigo scratched his head as he struggled to explain his statement.

"I know what you mean Asano-san. She is looking happier." Mizuiro said, never taking his eyes from his phone.

"What do you think Tatsuki?" Keigo asked turning to the tomboyish girl.

"Hm…" was all she offered, eyes glued to Orihime's back.

The auburn haired princess was chatting with Rukia, the petite raven haired girl was telling her something monumental by the looks of it. Orihime suddenly gasped and Rukia smiled, a small blush covering her cheeks.

"Really?" Tatsuki heard her friend ask.

"Really." Rukia confirmed with a small nod.

"EEEKK!" I knew you two were meant for each other Rukia! By the sounds of things it's all working out great with your brother, too. I always thought he really didn't care for him." Orihime gushed.

"Me, too! But it's all going really well! It's so wonderful Orihime, I never knew it would be this- magical, I guess- when I told him my feelings. I was just hoping he liked me as much as everyone kept telling me when I was…"

Tatsuki stopped listening then and turned inward to pick apart the information she just gathered. Keigo and the others thought Orihime's smile was brighter, but she knew better. She knew that Orihime was a master at hiding behind a smile. Rukia had apparently just confessed to someone and everything was "magical". A loud, high-pitched squeal interrupted her musings and she grunted in frustration as she tried to block it out. Tatsuki rolled her thoughts around in her mind until a horrible notion occurred to her.

_Oh no. _She thought as she began heading for Orihime. Rukia had said that who she had confessed to really, really liked her and Keigo and the other guys were always teasing her and-

_Oh, Orihime. _Tatsuki thought as she tried to push her way past a group of gossips, baring her from her friend.

Just as the tomboy was about to loose her temper and explode at the shallow girls, Ochi-sensei entered the room. Tatsuki reluctantly took her seat, to far from Orihime to pass a note, and impatiently waited for lunch.

She could already imagine how Orihime felt, her life long crush- no not crush- the love of her life was now taken and his girlfriend was gushing to her about how wonderful it was. Life was to cruel. Or maybe it was just Rukia who was cruel.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rukia fidgeted in her seat for the umpteenth time that morning. She felt like someone was trying to murder her, slowly and painfully, with their eyes. She casually tucked a loose strand of dark hair behind her ear and glanced behind her shoulder. Tatsuki was glaring at her murderously, but not the loud rage that you usually associated with glares, but a calm and calculating fury. Rukia quickly snapped her eyes back to the front, repressing a shudder. Why was Tatsuki glaring at her? Had she done something to offend the girl? Maybe she was just jealous of her spending time with Orihime, but Rukia rather doubted that. Tatsuki just didn't seem to be the type that got jealous over such petty matters. Maybe she had done something that Tatsuki interpreted as hurting Orihime? She knew she was very protective of her, Rukia was very fierce in her own care for the bubbly human.

Rukia sighed and discreetly flipped her phone open under her desk. She had a new message and she eagerly opened it. She smiled as she read the sweet message her lover had sent her and typed a quick reply. She shut her phone and placed it back in her pocket. The messages they sent back and forth helped keep her mind of off Tatsuki, who kept glaring, and when the bell for lunch rang she ran off to meet him, as they had planned.

Orihime smiled at her knowingly and waved as she exited their classroom. Rukia waved back, an excited smile spreading over her features. Maybe Tatsuki would feel better that she was having lunch elsewhere…

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tatsuki marched purposefully over to Orihime as the bell sounded. A growl threatened to erupt form her chest as she watched Rukia practically skip out of the room, a huge smile on her face. How dare she prance around all happy as she slowly crushed Orihime!

She placed a light hand on her friend's arm, "C'mon Orihime, there's something we gotta talk about."

They grabbed their lunches and went to a shady spot beneath one of the large trees on campus. Tatsuki waited until her friend was happily munching on one of her odd concoctions before beginning.

"Orihime…you know you can tell me anything right?" Tatsuki asked, not knowing exactly where or how to start.

"Of course Tatsuki! You're always there for me and I know I can depend on you!" Orihime replied with a huge smile.

"Orihime you don't have to pretend for me!" Tatsuki suddenly exclaimed.

Orihime looked shocked for a moment, "I…don't?"

"I already figured it out…" Tatsuki admitted.

"You did?" Orihime asked her eyes slightly widening.

"It's not that hard to piece together." Tatsuki explained.

They sat in silence for a few moments as Orihime gathered her thoughts.

"Oh, Tatsuki!" Orihime suddenly burst.

Tatsuki had been expecting this and had tried to prepare herself for tears when Orihime turned a blinding smile to her. Her eyes weren't watery in the least and her cheeks were a light pink.

"O-Orihime?" Tatsuki asked confused.

"Yeah Tatsuki?" the girl replied, her smile never faltering.

"Why are you so happy? I thought you'd be upset!" Tatsuki demanded, now thoroughly confused.

"Why should I be upset? Everything is wonderful! I always believed it would happen eventually, deep in my heart!" the auburn haired girl replied.

"Wait, you knew Rukia was going to eventually end up with Ichigo? This doesn't make any sense Orihime!" Tatsuki growled, beginning to loose her temper.

Orihime gaped at her for a few moments before giggling uncontrollably.

"Tatsuki! You thought Ichigo and Rukia were dating?" Orihime succumbed to her laughter, clutching her sides.

"Orihime! I heard you and Rukia talking this morning! Who else could she be dating!" Tatsuki exclaimed.

"Tatsuki, Rukia confessed to Renji! Not Ichigo! When you said you had figured it out, I thought you meant something else." Orihime said wiping away the water at the corners of her ashen eyes.

Tatsuki sat dumbfounded. All that glaring, all the anger…and she had been wrong. Tatsuki laughed then at her own assumptions. You know what they say about those who assume.

"Wait a minute... Orihime? What did you think I was talking about?" she asked.

Orihime blushed scarlet and fiddled with her skirt.

"Orihime…" Tatsuki warned.

"I thought you had figured out that Ichigo and I had started dating! We haven't told anyone yet, and I was actually going to tell you tonight when you came over, that way we could all have a movie night! I told Rukia this morning after she told me about Renji…" Orihime said in a rush.

The squeal, the blushes, the smile. It all fit together now. Even Ichigo had been acting strangely for a while, like he was always walking on air…ever since their beach trip….

The entire campus froze as, for the first and last time ever, Tatsuki Arisawa squealed like a rabid fan girl. Ichigo flinched when he heard it and sighed.

"She told her." Rukia stated between sips of her juice.

"Sounds like it." Ichigo replied.

"You are so gonna get it from Rangiku when she hears about this." Renji smirked from his position leaning on the gate surrounding the roof, Rukia tucked into his side.

Ichigo groaned, but had to smile as he thought of Orihime. She was happy, he was happy, and she was safe. Life was good.

**Well there you have it! My second IchiHime oneshot! I rather like this one, it's more humor than anything. I hope you liked it and please review!**


End file.
